The applicant is aware of a sieve bend which is formed from numerous small modules each having anchor formations along its periphery. The modules are arranged side-by-side so that grooves or spaces are formed between the adjacent panels with the anchor formations extending into the grooves. The grooves are filled with a bonding material to thereby bond the modules together to form a sieve bend. Stiffening tubes may be provided in the grooves before the bonding agent is cast into the grooves.
A disadvantage of the known arrangement is that it is awkward and time consuming to arrange the modules side-by-side and the method of manufacture therefore does not lend itself readily for mass production. Furthermore, some open screen area is lost due to the joints formed between the modules.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or alleviate at least some of the disadvantages of the known sieve bend.